The Man You Love
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: DARK FIC! Hard M. Do not read if you're in a happy, bubbly mood, it'll ruin it. The Doctor had abandoned Jack, had run, but now Jack will make him stay, make him stay for an eternity if he wishes. It was awful writting Jack like this! Warning: rape.


The Man You Love

When the Doctor woke, he was feeling very groggy, and his limbs were light and floppy. With a groan he slowly managed to pull himself up. He new that he'd been drugged, heavily, he looked around the room, the cell. He was laid on a stone floor, three solid stone walls around him, in front it was made out of special unbreakable glass, just a few small circler holes in it to allow air in. The room itself is empty, not even a small cot to sleep on.

Wobbling to his feet the Doctor carefully made his way over to the glass wall, to see what was around him. He seemed to be underground, more cell's lined next to his and the opposite wall, but the glass was too mucky and it was to dark to see what or who occupied those cell's.

Now, being in here wouldn't have usually concerned the Doctor to much, plenty of times he's escaped prisons, but now he didn't have his coat or jacket on him. Someone had removed them, taking his Sonic Screwdriver with the clothes. He had no way to open the door and disarm whoever held him. Frustrated, he banged on the glass a few times, knowing that it was pointless; still, it vented his anger. After a few minutes he gave up on that and studied the walls, checking for any weak points he may be able to take advantage of somehow. His searches however, proved to be unsuccessful. After a few minutes silently debating with himself he decided it would be best to just wait until his captures came, to try and work something out then, a way to stop them. With a sigh he walked into a back corner and sat down, his back resting against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him, making himself comfortable while he waited. No doubt by now Martha had noticed he was missing, and he had an even better chance of getting out if she worked out where he's being kept.

For almost and hour the Doctor just sat there, gazing around the plain room. When he heard a door opening down the hall he stood and turned his head, walking to the glass wall, a smile on his face, words already on the tip of his tongue. However, he immediately cut off when he saw just who had walked in. The bright, fake smile fell from his face and he took a few steps back from shock. Unable to quite find the right words the Doctor stood and watched silently as his cell door opened and a familiar face walked in, securely locking it behind him. "Jack." He gasped as the man walked closer, unconsciously the Doctor backed away from him, only realising when his back hit the wall. Still against the wall he could only watch as his old friend came closer. Soon they only had a few inches between them. The Doctor's vision was overtaken by Jack's hard face and cold eyes. His eyes seemed like steel, dead apart from anger and pain.

"_Why?_"

The Doctor visibly flinched as Jack's voice hissed in his ear, malice and spite pooling from him. "I-I had to, you was wrong, not meant to be." He stuttered out, for the first time in a very long while he felt fear creeping threw him, real fear, fear of those dangerous eyes and the instinct to run, run and never stop.

The Doctor turned his head, trying to put distance between himself and Jack as the man leaned in. "I'll make you want to stay." Jack whispered as he stroked a hand across the Doctor's check softly, in the way a lover would. Once again the Doctor flinched; the contact sending new waves of fear crashing threw him.

"Jack." The Doctor tried.

Jack took his face in his hands, fingers digging into the Doctor's cheeks, ignoring his pleading and roughly turned his head to face him. The Doctor refused to look into the man's eyes, keeping his gaze on the floor. Jack once again gently brought his hands down the Doctor's face, this time trailing over his neck and shoulders. At his upper arms Jack stopped, then with out warning clasped them in a vice grip and pushed him heavily up against the wall. A second later the Doctor felt harsh lips against his own, the force pushing back his head so it was uncomterablely pushed against the wall the same as his back. Did he want this? Did he want Jack kissing him? No, he wasn't meant to be doing this, didn't _want_ to do this. "Jack!" The Doctor managed to gasp out, wrenching his head free from him. "Stop!" He dared a glance at Jack and saw a gleam flash threw his eyes. He tried to get away, tried to push Jack off of him, but the drugs were still in his system, he hadn't the strength to fight. One of Jack's arms pushed across his chest, keeping the Time Lord from moving, the other hand moving up, grasping his hair tightly so the Doctor was forced to face him. Jack leaned in again, head against the Doctor's neck, he bit down on his neck, softly at first, then harder. The Doctor gave a gasp of pain as the teeth sunk threw his skin drawing blood. Jack moved his head and he could feel the liquid trickling down him, dropping onto his shirt. A harsh push to his side caused him to lose his balance and the Doctor fell to the cold floor, the back of his head cracking on the stone. His vision temporarily became fuzzy, blackness resting around the edges, but he had no time to worry about this as he felt Jack's weight on top of him. Frantic, he began to kick and punch wildly but the drugs and bang to the head was too much, it was all too easy for Jack to keep him down. Panic and fright over took him as he felt one of Jack's hands moving down. Sharp, harsh breaths came from his nose as a hand unzipped his trousers. Despite his hardest effort the tears prickling at his eyes began to fall. "Please." He whispered in a broken, chocked sob. "Please Jack, stop. I'm sorry. Please."

Jack took no notice as he pulled the Doctor's trousers and boxers down his thighs and pushed up his shirt slightly. He paused here and looked to the Doctor's face, right into his scared eyes. He was crying freely now, still trying in vain to throw him off, but still much too weak. For a few more seconds Jack looked into those brown eyes, so different, he was used to seeing blue, but still the same man, the same man which abandoned him all of those years into the future. Over a century he'd waited, but he never came back. Now he was here, now it was his turn to feel the pain. Looking into the eyes of the man he loved yet loathed at the same time, he smiled. Smiled, and then fumbled with his own trousers for a few seconds before finely pushing them down around his ankles.

The Doctor froze, he wanted to shout and scream and thrash around, but that smile had stopped him, frozen him on the inside and outside. Was all of this his own fault? His own doing? Maybe he brought it upon himself. Maybe he did deserve this.

Seconds later all thought was ripped from him when Jack harshly rolled him over onto his stomach and pain exploded inside of him as Jack entered his body with one thrust. He'd had no time to prepare for this. Didn't think he would want to prepare. He gave a chocked yell, tears coming faster, mixing with the blood on his neck and shirt, stinging his cut on his neck, but that was nothing compared to what Jack was now doing to him.

He tried to grasp on something, anything. There was nothing though, all he could feel was the pain caused by Jack, moving, pushing in harder and harder. He tried to gasp but the breath caught in his throat.

The Doctor's whole body felt like it was burning, every fibre of his being on fire, both from Jack thrusting into his body, and his presents in such an imitate position, Jack was wrong, a fact, he didn't belong anywhere, not on this world, not this universe, not in space or time itself, and the Doctor is a Time Lord, everything inside of him was screaming to get away, he could feel the turn of the planet, every inch of the universe, and Jack wasn't meant to be there, he was like a rip in time, the universe was the forest and Jack was the fire destroying it. It didn't matter that Jack never asked for it, it only mattered that it did happen.

"Do you feel it?" Jack whispered huskily in his ear. "Doesn't it just _burn_."

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, unable to speak as his mind reeled and pain seized him. Still Jack forced himself into him and the Doctor was unable to fight him or even gasp out. He couldn't think straight, all he new was to run. But he was trapped, violated by his one time friend.

With gritted teeth Jack picked up his pace, feeling the tension build up in his body. Using one hand to keep him placed over the Doctor he used the other to run across the Time Lords upper back, digging his nails into the flesh, leaving long gashes on the skin. He watched the blood creep out onto the flesh and began to flow in several stream of red, running down the Doctor's back and now tattered shirt. With something alike to a gasp and groan in one Jack gave another hard, fast thrust and come, deep inside the Doctor.

For a second everything that the Doctor was seemed to freeze as Jack realised himself in him. After a few seconds he began to get his senses back, Jack's body had relaxed above him naturally, and he took this time to mount up what little strength he had left and throw him off. As soon as Jack's body left him the Doctor scrambled away, retreating to the front of the cell. Although there was now distance between them, the Doctor's body burned with the feel of Jack. He felt disgusted with himself and Jack, the immortal had embedded an internal scar in him, he could not get rid of the feeling of 'wrong' from his skin, it seemed to travel into his very flesh, and it burnt. The Doctor didn't even take notice of the blood running down his thighs, his hands were clasped firmly on his head, close to ripping out his own hair. He began to rock himself, eyes squeezed shut tight as from across the room Jack got back to his feet, pulling his clothes back on.

"The burning Doctor, the constant _burning_. Your right, I am wrong, and now, Time Lord, so are you." He was stood in front of the Doctor now, who had stopped his rocking and was sat silently, unmoving, gazing at the floor. "And now you can't run, you have nowhere to go, not even the end of time could save you. You're a freak…just like me. I'm all you have now, forever."

With that Jack left, carelessly leaving the cell door open, it didn't matter though, he new that the Doctor wouldn't leave that dark, cold room.

Hearing the echoing footsteps fade the Doctor slowly unwrapped his body. He looked over to the open cell door and cringed. He scuttled to the back wall and just watched the door. Once again he curled into himself, head close to his legs the Doctor began to claw at his arms with his nails, slashing himself open, trying desperately to rid himself of the 'wrongness', but it was buried to deep inside of him. It'd never leave, not until Jack aloud it, and so the Doctor would stay, he would stay a thousand years if he had to. He'd never leave this room, not even for the end of the world, not until Jack forgave him.

-

TBC? Only if you want more.


End file.
